


Morning to Night

by arialsal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialsal/pseuds/arialsal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a typical day with college boyfriends, Keith Kogane and Lance McClain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning to Night

**Author's Note:**

> At one point of the story, there is mention of a "conspiracy theory" one of the characters has that relates to advanced physics - it is very much inaccurate and just a random Google search result. Otherwise, the fic makes sense, so enjoy the fluff.

7:10 AM (Keith’s Dorm Bedroom) 

Keith jolted at the blaring song that erupted from the clock radio on his dresser across the room. He propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his heavy eyes. Lance, still in deep slumber by his side, was pleasantly awoken by a kick to the shins from Keith.

Without a reaction, Lance sat upward and put out his hand to Keith, who placed the hair tie he was wearing into his tanned palm. Lance stretched the elastic between his index finger and his thumb, hardly opening his blurry eyes when he shot it at the alarm, hitting the grey button on the front of it and silencing the obnoxious tune.

Keith laid back in relief, squirming until his back pressed against Lance’s chest, feeling the other boy put his arms around him and pull him closer as they drifted back to sleep.

7:42 AM (Keith’s Dorm Kitchen) 

Keith shoveled the last of his cereal into his mouth and stared dishearteningly down at the leftover milk in his bowl. He could never pour the perfect milk-to-cereal ratio, yet he still insisted it tasted better when you pour the milk first (though Lance found this to be quite destructive behavior).

Keith hummed through his mouth full of Bran Flakes, looking over at Lance and swishing the milk in his bowl in circles. Lance, still quite obviously infected with bed head, grunted quietly in response and pushed his plate of left over bread crust along the breakfast table and toward Keith who, in return, handed Lance his bowl.

Lance drank the milk from the bowl while Keith enjoyed Lance’s discarded toast crust, some peach jam still on the edges. 

9:12 AM (Public Bus) 

Lance’s thumb ran slowly over the back of Keith’s hand as the couple stood in the packed bus, each holding the handles above them for balance with the hand that wasn’t intertwined with the others. 

The bus suddenly stopped, jolting Keith into the taller boy’s body. Lance gripped his handle tighter for support and chuckled at his boyfriend, who grunted in annoyance at the abrupt halt. Keith then looked up at Lance and couldn’t help contract his small smile, their bodies still pressed together.

A scoff was heard from another part of the bus, and the two pivoted their heads to a small, older Asian woman who stared at the two of them and held her child closer to her. 

Keith rolled his eyes, prepared to ignore her before surprised by Lance’s hand releasing his and tangling into Keith’s hair, pulling him forward into a kiss. It was clean and without much movement, but long enough to dust Keith’s cheeks red. Lance released the back of Keith’s head and grabbed his hand again, staring at the woman, who was now red with frustration and completely covering her son’s eyes. 

Lance snickered, looking back at Keith who also smiled, but for a whole different reason. 

11:59 AM (The Coffee Shop)

“That’ll be $9.25.” Hunk said over the cash register to Lance, who appeared bewildered.

“Nine bucks for two cups of coffee?” He said, exasperated. 

Hunk shrugged. “Sorry, bro. But to be fair, it was one coffee and one double-shot caramel latte with soy, whip cream and an extra cinnamon stick,” he explained.

Lance pursed his lips, looking over at a bemused Keith. He shrugged and said, “what, a guy can’t enjoy something a lil’ sweet every now and then?”

“If by ‘every now and then’ you mean every Monday through Friday, then, no,” Keith retorted, “a guy cannot.”

Lance continued to stare at the raven haired boy, whose scowl only worsened. Lance smiled with all his charm and Keith sighed. 

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Hey, Hunk, you know I think I saw Shay outside the shop. Don’t you guys have that study date today?” Keith said calmly, gesturing to the coffee shop door with his thumb. Hunk looked immediately alarmed.

“Wait, is that today?!” Hunk nearly yelled, drawing a few looks, “Lance, did I tell Shay Friday or Saturday?”

Lance feigned ponder, humming softly. “Pretty sure it was Friday, my dude,” he determined. 

“Crap, crap, crap! Caitie!” Hunk yelled to the back room, already untying his apron. A short, perky girl appeared from the swinging doors. “Take this order, and tell Shiro I had to go. Uh, it’s an emergency.”

The girl could hardly get a word out before Hunk threw his apron onto the counter and scurried into the back room to retrieve his things.

She grabbed his apron and tied it onto herself, moving toward the register. Her eyes sparkled when she saw who her customer was.

“Keith!” She chirped, hardly noticing the boy next to him. “Good to see you again, cutie. That’ll be $9.25,” she said, her eyes large and dreamy, momentarily glancing over at Lance, whom she believed to be Keith’s completely platonic partner. “Hey, Luke.”

Lance didn’t bother correcting her, leaning on the side of the glass pastry display and looking at Keith with a sly grin.

“Hey, Caitie,” Keith said with a suggestive grin. He slipped his hands into his pockets, looking suddenly worried. Keith sighed, looking up at her with his expression construed to appear solemn. “Man, Caitie, I’m so sorry. Looks like I don’t have the money on me. I must have forgotten it at home, again,” he shook his head, pushing the two coffees back toward her. 

When he turned to leave, Caitie widened her eyes and waved her arm upward, “hold on, Keith!” she yelped, smiling as he looked back at her. “I think I could let it go, like, just one more time.”

Keith smiled crookedly, taking the two cups back and watching as the girl voided the transaction. “You’re a doll,” he winks, knowing she swooned as he turned and exited with Lance. 

“I’m starting to feel bad about lying to that poor girl about being single,” Keith said with little sincerity as he and Lance walked down the street. 

“Technically, we never lied,” Lance claimed and sipped his latte. “She just never asked.”

1:48 PM (Outlet Boutique)

“What about this one?” Lance said, shoving the curtain aside and stepping out of the change room in a tank top with blue and white stripes that hung loose around him. He stuck his hands into his beige cargo shorts and struck a subtle pose.

“Looks great,” Keith mumbled, not looking up from his phone. 

“Aw, you didn’t even look!” Lance whined. Keith rolled his eyes yet again, looking up at Lance lazily.

“You’re the one who made us stop here, and now we’re going to be late for class. So, excuse me for not caring a whole lot about which tank top you purchase,” Keith said in monotone, looking back down at his phone.

“Keith, do you not understand the meaning of ‘eighty percent off store-wide’? If I hadn’t come in here, I’d be losing money.” Lance pouted and looked over to the young salesman who put up two thumbs and smiled lazily. 

“Looks great, man,” the teenager insisted. Lance grinned at that, and dove back into the change room.

“Great, I’m getting this one, then,” Lance cheered and changed back into his original shirt.

“Finally,” Keith grumbled and began to stand from his seat.

“After,” Lance continued, “you try on this one.”

Keith caught a shirt that Lance flung at him and eyed it with disgust. He looked back at Lance, brows furrowed and upper lip quivered. “No,” he growls, whipping the shirt back at him.

“Aw, come on!” Lance insisted, bolting forward and grabbing Keith’s wrist before he could walk away. “Just quickly! I picked it because I think it’d look nice on you,” Lance purred, stepping closer to Keith and wrapping his arms around his waist. The salesman coughed awkwardly, side stepping out of the change room area to leave them be.

Keith seemed unfazed, though he blushed. “No,” he repeated, shifting from Lance’s grasp and beginning to exit the store.

Lance stuck out his bottom lip. “Ke-eith! Ple-ease!” he droned. Keith slowed to a stop and dropped his head.

He turned and begrudgingly walked back to the change rooms, snatching the shirt from Lance in the process and walking into one. Lance grinned triumphantly and plopped onto the arm chair Keith sat in previously.

Moments later, Keith said from the change room, “this looks dumb.”

“Let me see!” Lance chirped, sitting forward. 

There was a pause before Keith slowly pulled the curtain open and stood there, wearing his black skinny jeans and the shirt Lance selected for him: a tank top with large, pink and green floral print that was much too tight and hugged his muscular torso. 

Lance stared with wide eyed and gaped lips, shamelessly raking over Keith’s physique, which was much more exposed than when he wore his plaid button-up. A light blush warmed his cheeks as he smiled widely. 

“It’s too small,” Keith said with a scowl, knowing Lance, it was probably picked in too small a size on purpose.

“Is it?” Lance muses, standing and making his way over to Keith. “I hadn’t noticed. I also didn’t notice that stain,” he said, pointing to the bottom of the shirt.

“Where?” Keith inquired, looking down at his torso. While distracted, Lance pushed Keith into the back of the change room by his bare arms and shut the curtain behind them. Keith hit the back wall with a grunt and prepared to yell before Lance grabbed either side of his face and dipped his head for a kiss.

Keith, while surprised, didn’t bother to protest and sighed into the kiss. He put his hands on Lance’s waist and enjoyed the way Lance hummed softly when Keith’s thumb grazed the skin above the waist of his shorts. Lance angled his head to deepen the kiss, before Keith placed his flat palm against Lance’s upper chest and gently pried him away. Lance whimpered with disappointment.

“I’m not getting thrown out of another retail store because of you,” Keith hissed, mildly breathless. Lance ignored his words and admired Keith’s pinkened lips. He leaned down and licked the other’s bottom lip, grinning widely at Keith’s small gasp.

“Tell you what,” Lance smiled again and leaned down further to kiss beneath Keith’s ear lobe, where his jaw and neck connected. Keith shivered, hating the way Lance was making him react. “I’ll leave you be right now if you buy that shirt.”

“You mean,” Keith growled, pushing Lance further back by his shoulders, “if I let you buy this for me.”

“Sure,” Lance chuckled, nodding softly.

“Fine,” Keith said, willing himself to fully push Lance away. Keith made direct eye contact while stripping himself of his shirt and picking up his original one. Keith smirked at Lance’s flustered expression as he stared at his bare chest. “But I’ll only wear it for you,” Keith winked.

Lance’s nose nearly dribbled blood. 

6:33 PM (Keith's Dorm Kitchen)

“And then fucking Professor-fucking-Whyndum goes, ‘well, Mr. McClain, this isn’t really the place to be discussing your ridiculous conspiracy theories’, and people laughed! Like. . . like it was clever, or something!” Lance went on through a mouth full of pasta, 

“So I said, ‘sir, it’s advanced physics, what better place to talk about the military using Cullingher’s new theories on string theory to advance HAARP?’ And this fucknut throws me out of class! I mean, can you believe that? All I was trying to do was voice my opinion!”

“In the middle of his lecture?” Keith mused, resting his chin on his palm and seeming entertained at Lance’s sour expression. 

Lance scoffed, scooping some more chicken and pasta parmesan that he prepared into his mouth but still complaining, “S’not my fault the guy doesn’t know how to shut up. Could you pass the salt?”

Keith used his free hand to set his fork down on his emptied plate to slide the salt across the small table. The two of them sat under the warm light of a single bulb in the kitchen of their dorm room, sharing their stories of the day. Though it’d been mostly Lance talking, Keith didn’t seem to mind.

Keith watched with a neutral expression as Lance went on, claiming Mr. Whyndum was the human embodiment of a hangover following St. Patrick’s day, and smiled softly. Just the corner of Keith’s mouth lifted ever so slightly, but it was noticeable enough for Lance to interpret it as encouragement in his spiel and grew more animated as he spoke. 

Keith admired Lance’s enthusiasm in expressing his passions or telling a story; he enjoyed watching the other’s eyes sparkle when he could relate to the topic of conversation; he reveled in the wide grin Lance wore when he managed to make him laugh. 

When Lance finished his story, Keith thanked him for the dinner, the two of them gathered their dishes and went to work on washing up. Keith took the opportunity to share the minimal interesting facts about his own day, and didn’t fail to notice the glimmer in Lance’s eye when their hands grazed in the sink water.

Lance ignored the angry texts from Hunk claiming ‘he’d never fall for the Shay prank’ a fourth time.

11:01 PM (Keith's Dorm Bedroom)

Keith raised his cup of cream soda toward Lance, who craned his neck downward to sip from the red straw without taking his eyes off the movie. At the foot of the bed was Keith’s laptop streaming 'That 70s Show'. 

Keith rubbed the tip of the straw with his thumb before taking a sip for himself, shifting slightly under Lance’s arm to place the cup on the side table before turning back around and resting his head on Lance’s chest. Keith’s head bobbed when Lance laughed at an antic from the show which caused the popcorn Keith was holding to miss his mouth and fall onto Lance’s stomach.

Keith reached down to grab the kernel, but Lance’s arm that wasn’t around Keith came up and flicked the popcorn further down, into his lap. Keith looked up at Lance, who grinned smugly. Bemusedly, Keith picked up the popcorn and tossed it into his mouth, evoking a chuckle from Lance.

“Gee, Keith. What else will you eat off me?” Lance teased.

Keith rolled his eyes, reaching over Lance’s body to grab another handful of popcorn. When retracting, Lance slapped his hand and several pieces fell across Lance’s lap again.

Keith grunted, “Great, now there’s a mess, you idiot.”

“Ah, shoot, you’re right. . .” Lance feigned regret, gesturing to his lap. “You better clean it up. Feel free to linger.”

“Pervert,” Keith hisses, and gently tapped the area of the popcorn with the side of his fist. Lance yelped and curled his legs upward, untangling them from Keith’s. He laughed, causing Lance to scowl. 

Keith was giggling when Lance lifted his arm from his shoulders, sitting up and rolling over to hover over him, the popcorn that was on his lap now scattered across the sheets. Keith still grinned when they came face to face.

“You think you’re pretty clever, huh? Smart ass,” Lance squinted his eyes down at the other.

“I thought you said you’d stop talking to yourself like that,” Keith retorted with a sly smile. Lance scowled again, swearing revenge as he dipped down and blew raspberries onto Keith’s neck.

Keith squealed loudly, jerking his body and accidentally kicking the nearly empty popcorn bowl into the gap between the bed and the wall. He laughed, redness consuming his face as he tried with all his might to push Lance off, too weak from laughter.

His palms pressed against Lance’s chest, though the other showed no mercy and began to busy his hands with slipping under Keith’s shirt and tickling his sides. The two of them squirmed and wrestled on the bed. 

“S. . . Stop! Lance!” Keith wheezed breathlessly, “Quit it! Jack. . . Jack ass!”

Having had enough, Keith grabbed Lance’s ear and pulled, lifting his mouth from his neck. Lance yelped in surprise when Keith sent his knee into Lance’s abdomen in order to gain the leverage he needed to flip their positions. Easily, Keith found Lance’s wrists in his hands and pinned them into the pillow above Lance’s head.

Keith breathed heavily, still recovering from Lance’s merciless attack, and the boy beneath him morphed his expression from shocked to devious.

“Kinky,” Lance purred, giving Keith another reason to be red in the cheeks.

Still, Keith shook his head and shifted so that he was straddling Lance’s waist. “If you consider this kinky, you really need an update on what goes on in this world.”

Lance rose his eyebrows in amusement, smiling widely with his teeth. “Enlighten me, Professor,” he whispered flirtatiously. 

The corners of Keith’s mouth quirked into a playful grin as he dove down to capture his boyfriend in a long, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (how the heck do u italicize words in ao3)


End file.
